The First Time
by snowcloud8
Summary: A "The Girl and the Shinigami" Side Story or Thought. Witch-Meister Kassandra Langdon thinks back on all the wonderful times she's had with Death the Kid. These are her thoughts on all the 'first time' moments she's had with him. All of the hardships and struggles, the laughs & romance. This is a summary of her life. WARNING! SPOILERS FOR THE GIRL AND THE SHINIGAMI KidxOC DeathxOC


**I made this essay a while back when my computer was busted. It's a little bit of fluff and romance of Kassandra lamenting on the past she had with Kid. And just in time for the holidays! If anyone is curious about the story, check out the original "The Girl and the Shinigami." Merry Christmas and congratulations for being the survivors of the oncoming apocalypse! Take that, Mayans!**

**The First Time: ****a Death the KidxKassandra Story**

******(DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER NOR DO I CLAIM 2! IF THEY DID, THEY SHALL DIE A HORIBBLE DEATH! or win a cookie! :3 NO OWNERSHIP!)**

The first time I saw you was when I watched you fight the pharaoh at Anubis on my computer screen. The unusual gleam in your hauntingly beautiful, golden hawk eyes when you talked about symmetry to the sheen in your raven black hair with three, bizarre, ivory stripes wrapping around your head until the center of your, otherwise flawless, symmetry. The way it would send you into self-hating tangents about how ugly you were, when you seemed to be the most gorgeous creature on God's good green earth; you fascinated me. I thought it was admiration that I felt for you; but I was wrong. I loved you from the very beginning. It was also the first time you made me laugh.

The first time I met you was in your father's death room after a long mission from Excalibur's, the very mission I braved in order to meet and fight alongside of you. The first thing you said to me was to ask if I was okay. Words couldn't describe the joy I felt meeting you, so my actions expressed it instead. I passed out on the floor from the excitement of seeing you.

The first time you carried me was after I had passed out. I was snuggling your chest and intaking your scent because it all seemed too good to be true, like a dream... that is until my partner pointed out that it wasn't.

The first time you held my hand was when I was afraid of being alone in the dark and pulled into the abyss around me, in that hospital bed where you sacrificed a pint of your own blood to save me.

The first time we fought was when I kept ruining your suits in unpredictable, destructive ways while I was trying to save your life.

The first time you held me was after my best friend had died. I tried to swallow down my feelings by distracting myself with anime, but you stood there and held your ground, wrapping your arms tightly around me, telling me it was going to be alright. You pulled me together when it felt like the world was falling apart. It was also the first time I had cried in front of you.

The first time you kissed me was around Christmas time, under the very mistletoe you tried to fix, making it symmetrical. I blame and thank our friends for creating that little scheme.

The first gift you ever gave me was in the same night. It was too chilly of a night to be without a jacket, but I, stupidly, left mine at the manor. Freshly fallen snow crunched beneath my feet as I spotted you walking behind me in your warm beige and white scarf, which you handed over to me as beautiful, rare Nevada snow fell on the ground.

Our first date was a mission at a nearby carnival where we both nearly got killed and shared a vanilla ice cream cone all in the same day.

The first time was we danced together was undercover at a night club. I wanted you to loosen up, so I pulled you out onto the dance floor. That was an embarrassing night... especially when the songs "Low" and "My Humps" came on, making me shake and shimmy drunkenly, only to fall and spill another man's beer on you, ruining yet another suit of yours. Later on, the same guy sexually harassed me before you stepped in and pulled me out of there. It was also the first time you punched another guy for me.

The first time we waltz'd was when you tried to teach me at your birthday party. I kept worrying about stepping on your foot while slow dancing to "Fix You" by Coldplay. To this day, that still is our wedding song.

The first time we were "together" was the day we had first tried dual soul resonance. It was the first time we also had said "I love you".

The first time you tried to propose ended up in disaster. My ring ended up falling down a garbage disposal, and your incomposure during the whole day had fooled me into thinking you were cheating on me. But every crazy antic that occurred that day made it all the while sweeter when you offered your right skull ring on the steps of the DWMA instead, saying that I could balance you out in every way possible, that I would be your symmetry, if I would have you.

The first time we had kids strung you out like a string bean, but you were supportive through the whole endeavor and was absolutely thrilled to pieces to find out that they were twins. It was the first night we held our children in our arms and officially became parents.

There are only a couple of "first times" you can have in most relationships, but if you are lucky enough, there will be plenty more to come.


End file.
